Miscellaneous Magic
by m4r13
Summary: Traduction Série de one shot de Ryan Chessman aka Crys. Une carte trèès intéressante, des essais de Fred ratés, les Dursleys pour la dernière fois, un match de Quidditch, comment enerver Severus, un cadeau pour Drago... Voila ce qui vous attend ! R&R :p
1. La carte répartitionneuse de Poudlard

_Traduction de '**Miscellaneous Magic**' de **Ryan Chessman aka Crys**. Il y aura une suite de sept one shot._

_Tout appartient à JKR, évidemment._

_

* * *

_

« Dragées surprises. » La gargouille protégeant le bureau du directeur Dumbledore s'écarta, laissant place à Harry, Hermione et Ron face aux escaliers s'élevant.

« Entrez, » fit la voix du directeur après que Ron eut frappé à la porte.

Le trio entra tranquillement dans le bureau. Le banquet de début d'année venait juste de se terminer, leur septième année commençait à peine et ils n'avaient encore rien à se reprocher.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry afficha un grand sourire et se dirigea vers l'autre homme qui se tenait dans la pièce. « Lunard ! »

« Harry » Remus Lupin souriait chaleureusement, il donna une accolade au jeune homme.

« Que fais tu ici ? » Demanda Harry, pendant que Dumbledore priait Hermione et Ron de s'asseoir. « Pas que je ne sois malheureux de te voir, mais je pensais que tu étais en mission quelque part. » finit il, en s'asseyant près de Remus.

Lupin jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore pendant un court moment avant de retourner son attention sur Harry. « Pas pour le moment. On m'a demandé de finir le projet que James, Lily, Sirius et moi avions commencé quand nous étions encore à l'école. »

A la mention des parents défunts de Harry et de Sirius, les trois étudiants se firent plus graves. « Quel était le projet ? » Demanda Hermione, après un coup d'œil vers Harry, dans le silence pesant qui suivit.

Lupin montra la pile de parchemins sur le bureau de Dumbledore. « Je vous présente 'La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard' »

« La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard ? » Répéta Ron.

Lupin acquiesça. « Vous connaissez tous la carte du Maraudeur, bien sûr ? » Quand le trio acquiesça, il continua, « C'était une première version de cette idée.Ca marche sur le même principe, mais pas exactement. Au lieu de préciser la localisation sur une carte, elle vous donne la localisation par catégorie avec quelques totaux d'ensemble. Je vais vous montrer. » Il prit un des parchemins et l'inclina afin que les trois étudiants puissent le voir. A ce moment là, elle avait juste le titre de « La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard » mais était vierge de toute inscription. Remus sortit sa baguette et tapa le parchemin. « Je suis un ancien étudiant. Carte active. »

Sous le titre, des mots se dessinèrent au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse lire :

* * *

La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard

1 Septembre 1997

Ancien étudiant

_Gryffondor : 0_

_Serdaigle : 0_

_Poufsouffle : 0_

_Serpentard : 0_

_

* * *

_

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, » Dit Remus, après avoir donné quelques secondes pour que les informations soient lues, « Pour un ancien étudiant, elle ne donne que les points des maisons. »

« Tu dois t'identifier comme un ancien étudiant ? » Demanda Harry.

Lupin acquiesça. Il re-tapa le parchemin et dit, « Carte Inactive ». Le parchemin s'effaça pour ne laisser paraître que le titre. Il tapa encore. « Je suis un étudiant. Carte active. » Le parchemin resta vierge. Il fit un signe de la tête et le passa à Hermione.

Elle le prit et sortit sa baguette, toucha le parchemin, et dit, « Je suis une étudiante. Carte active. » La page se remplit de nouveau.

* * *

La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard

1 Septembre 1997

Etudiant

_Gryffondor : 0_

_Serdaigle : 0_

_Poufsouffle : 0_

_Serpentard : 0_

_Jours avant la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard : 33_

_Jours avant le prochain match de Quidditch : 40_

_Minutes avant le prochain cours : 524_

_

* * *

_

« Maintenant dit lui que tu Préfet, » Suggéra Lupin avec un sourire.

Tape. « Carte Inactive. » Tape. « Je suis préfete. Carte active. »

* * *

La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard

1 Septembre 1997

Préfet

_Gryffondor : 0_

_Serdaigle : 0_

_Poufsouffle : 0_

_Serpentard : 0_

_Jours avant la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard : 33_

_Jours avant le prochain match de Quidditch : 40_

_Minutes avant le prochain cours : 524_

_Etudiants : 223_

_Salles communes : 137_

_Dortoirs : 78_

_Grand Salle : 3_

_Bibliothèque : 0_

_Salle de cours : 0_

_Corridors : 2_

_Autres : 3_

_

* * *

_

Remus prit un autre parchemin de la pile et le donna à Harry avec un sourire.

Tape. « Je suis préfet en chef. Carte Active. »

* * *

La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard

1 Septembre 1997

Préfet en Chef

_Gryffondor : 0_

_Serdaigle : 0_

_Poufsouffle : 0_

_Serpentard : 0_

_Jours avant la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard : 33_

_Jours avant le prochain match de Quidditch : 40_

_Minutes avant le prochain cours : 521_

_Minutes avant la prochaine réunion de préfet : 6921_

_Minutes avant la prochaine réunion de personnel : 8361_

_Professeurs : 14_

_Personnel : 106_

_Etudiants : 223_

_Autres : 23_

_Salles communes : 134_

_Dortoirs : 78_

_Appartements : 16_

_Grande Salle : 106_

_Bibliothèque : 0_

_Salle de cours : 0_

_Corridors : 22_

_Bureaux : 9_

_Infirmerie : 1_

_Autres endroits : 0_

_

* * *

_

« Qui est dans la catégorie « Autres » ? » Demanda Hermione, les yeux sur les informations supplémentaires de la carte de Harry.

« Tous ceux dans le château qui ne sont pas professeurs, personnels, ou étudiants. Comme je ne fais pas partie de ses catégories, je suis un des 23. Les fantômes sauf le professeur Binns sont aussi listés. »

« 106 du personnel ? » Demanda Ron.

Hermione répondit, « Madame Pomfresh, Madame Pince, Madame Bibine, Rusard, les elfes de maisons, et probablement le directeur Dumbledore puisqu'il n'enseigne plus. » Elle leva les yeux vers le directeur en question.

Dumbledore sourie et acquiesça. « Très bien, Miss Granger. Un point pour Gryffondor. »

Les deux cartes enchantées se modifièrent pour laisser apparaître que Gryffondor avait maintenant un point.

« Cool, » Observa Ron.

Remus donna un des parchemins à Ron et se tourna vers Dumbledore. « J'en ai fait suffisamment pour tout les préfets, Harry, Hannah, les professeurs, et vous. »

« Quelles informations la carte donne t'elle aux professeurs ? » Demanda Ron en souriant.

Lupin lui donna un petit sourire en guise de réponse et se tourna vers Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Rapidement, Dumbledore prit une Carte Enchantée. En lui donnant une petite tape, il prononça, « Je suis le Directeur. Carte Active. »

* * *

La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard

1 Septembre 1997

Directeur

_Gryffondor : 1_

_Serdaigle : 0_

_Poufsouffle : 0_

_Serpentard : 0_

_Jours avant la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard : 33_

_Jours avant le prochain match de Quidditch : 40_

_Minutes avant la prochaine réunion de personnel : 8356_

_Professeurs : 14_

_Personnel : 106_

_Etudiants : 223_

_Autres : 23_

_Salles communes : 124_

_Dortoirs : 121_

_Appartements : 17_

_Grande Salle : 69_

_Bibliothèque : 0_

_Salle de cours : 0_

_Corridors : 26_

_Bureaux : 8_

_Infirmerie : 1_

_Autres endroits : 0_

_

* * *

_

« Pas beaucoup de différence, » Dit Ron, comparant les cartes de Dumbledore et de Harry.

« Tapez encore un peu la carte et demandez lui de localiser quelqu'un ou d'identifier une des catégories, » Dit Lupin en invitant Dumbledore.

Le scintillement dans les yeux s'enflamma, Dumbledore tapa le parchemin. « Localiser Harry Potter. »

Les mots « Gryffondor », « Etudiant », et « Bureaux » rayonnèrent. Le nom de Harry s'effaça au bas du parchemin.

Souriant doucement, Dumbledore re-tapa, « Identifier le Bureau. »

Gryffondor, Professeur, Personnel, Etudiant, Autres, et Bureaux rayonnèrent. Au bas du parchemin, la liste suivante s'affichât : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, Sybille Trelawney et Ronald Weasley.

Ron prit immédiatement une des cartes, l'activa et lui demanda, « Localiser Ginevra Weasley. » La carte ne répondit pas à cette dernière commande.

« Désolé, cette capacité est seulement disponible pour les professeurs et les directeurs, » L'informa Remus avec un sourire de loupiot.

Ron s'affala dans son siège de désappointement.

« Elles ne fonctionnent que dans Poudlard, et elles ne vous donneront pas plus d'informations que ce que vous en avez le droit, mais elles peuvent vous en donner moins. Comme lorsque Hermione l'a fait en s'identifiant comme étudiante à la place de préfète, » Ajouta Remus.

Acquiesçant, Dumbledore désactiva sa carte, suivi des trois autres. Dumbledore compta alors quatorze cartes avant de pousser le reste de la pile vers Harry. « Prends celles-ci et distribue les au reste des préfets lors de votre réunion en leur donnant les informations pour les utiliser s'il te plait. Remus, » Il se leva et tendit sa main vers l'ancien étudiant, « Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Je vais pouvoir me reposer maintenant que je saurais comment localiser Harry en un instant. »

Harry fit un sourire exaspéré au directeur lorsque les trois étudiants quittèrent la pièce en souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Le trio s'était à peine éloigner de la gargouille devant le bureau de Dumbledore lorsque Lupin appela, « Attend, Harry. » Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque le loup garou vint vers eux. Il sourit à Hermione et Ron. « Puis je vous emprunter Harry un moment ? »

Les deux préfets haussèrent les épaules avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Harry et Remus. Harry se tourna vers Lupin avec un petit sourire. « Comment vas tu Lunard ? »

Remus sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Malgré ses constantes tentatives, il n'arrivait pas à ce que le jeune homme l'appelle « Remus ». Ils avaient tout de même trouvé un terrain neutre avec « Lunard ».

« Je vais bien, malgré tout. Ecoute, je voulais te dire une dernière chose à propos des cartes enchantées, et te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le fourra dans la main de Harry.

Harry secoua la tête, refusant le parchemin. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Lunard. »

« Non, » admis Remus, « Mais je le veux, Joyeux Anniversaire, Cornedrue Junior. »

Harry sourit au surnom que Lunard avait insisté à lui donner. Murmurant un distrait, « Merci, » il déplia le parchemin pour y découvrir un compte ouvert chez 'Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers Facétieux'.

« Tu en feras bon usage. » Instruisit Lunard avec un large sourire espiègle. « Quand à la Carte Enchantée, identifie toi comme appartenant à la famille des Maraudeurs. Seulement, ne le fait pas quand des professeurs peuvent te voir. » Avec ce conseil crypté, il lui fit ses au revoir et s'en fut vers le Grand Hall.

Il fallut plusieurs essais chuchotés, tard cette nuit là avant que Harry ne comprenne ce que Lunard avait voulu dire.

« Je suis le fils de Cornedrue. Carte Active. »

* * *

La Carte Répartitionneuse de Poudlard

2 Septembre 1997

Maraudeur en apprentissage

_Gryffondor : 1_

_Serdaigle : 0_

_Poufsouffle : 0_

_Serpentard (les visqueux vers pas reluisants) : 0_

_Jours avant la prochaine descente chez Zonko et les Trois balais : 32_

_Jours avant le prochain match de Quidditch : 39_

_Minutes avant qu'un professeur n'exige de te voir en classe : 411_

_Minutes avant que les préfets soient occupés : 6811_

_Minutes avant que les professeurs ne soient occupés : 8251_

_Mot de Passe de Gryffondor : Touffu_

_Mot de Passe de Serdaigle : Callisto_

_Mot de Passe de Poufsouffle : Obscur_

_Mot de Passe de Serpentard (les visqueux vers pas luisants) : Pureté_

_Professeurs : 14_

_Elfe de Maison : 101_

_Autres Personnels : 5_

_Etudiants : 223_

_Fantômes et Esprit frappeur : 22_

_Autres : 0_

_Salles communes : 17_

_Dortoirs : 199_

_Dans un dortoir autre que le sien : 1_

_Logement des Elfes de maison : 101_

_Appartements des professeurs et du personnels : 18_

_Dans un appartement autre que le leur : 1_

_Grande Salle : 0_

_Cuisines : 0_

_Bibliothèque : 0_

_Salle de cours : 0_

_Corridors : 20_

_Réserve du Maître des Potions : 0_

_Bureau du Maître des Potions : 0_

_Bureau du Concierge : 0_

_Bureaux (autres) : 0_

_Infirmerie : 1_

_Tour d'Astronomie : 2_

_Volière : 0_

_Pièce sur demande : 0_

_Salle de bain des préfets (M) : 0_

_Salle de bain des préfets (F) : 0_

_Salle des trophées : 2_

_Placard à balais du couloirs des enchantements : 0_

_Placard à balais du Hall d'entrée : 0_

_Placard à balais de l'aile Nord : 0_

_Placard à balais des Donjons : 0_

_Salle de bain de Mimi la geignarde : 1_

_Autres endroits : 1_

_Etudiant (les pauvres) : 0_

_Mangeant : 0_

_Endormis : 308_

_Commérant : 22_

_S'embrassant : 10_

_Faisant l'amour : 2_

_Faisant d'autres bêtises : 2_

_Autres actions : 21_

_

* * *

_

Laissant un large sourire apparaître, Harry re-tapa le parchemin et murmura, « Localisation Drago Malefoy. » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand les différentes catégories s'affichèrent.

* * *

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _


	2. L'invisibilité qui s'était fait la malle

_Traduction de '**Miscellaneous Magic**' de **Ryan Chessman aka Crys**. _

_Les sept one shot ne sont pas reliés entre eux._

_

* * *

_

_Tout appartient à JKR, évidemment._

_

* * *

_

Je vais tuer mon frère, pensa Fred Weasley pendant qu'il traversait furtivement un corridor. Encore deux corridors et je devrais trouver un moyen de traverser la salle commune. Après, je tue mon frère. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'absolument parfait. Informer Alicia à propos des PlaySorcier de George ? Non. Dire à Roguichou la personne qui a mis en place la blague des pétards du Dr Flibuste il y a un mois ? Ouais, ça, ça devrait le faire. Encore un corridor et je vais pouvoir –

« Monsieur Fred Weasley. »

Et merde. Fait chier.

« Monsieur Weasley, pourrais je savoir la raison de ceci ? »

Joue là tranquille. « La raison de quoi, Professeur ? » demanda la tête rousse en question, en se retournant vers le directeur Dumbledore calmement. Le directeur de Poudlard était une des dix personnes dans le monde qui arrivait à distinguer les jumeaux, et ils n'avaient jamais trouvé comment il réussissait ça.

« Je parle de votre actuelle situation. »

« Oh ! » Il baissa son regard pour le reporter sur lui. « Vous parlez de ceci. »

Ses yeux pétillèrent. « Oui, ça. J'espère pour vous que la situation n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. »

S'accrochant à cette bouée de sauvetage, il enchaîna aussitôt. « Bien sûr que non, Professeur. »

« Donc vous pouvez donc me donner une explication ? »

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'idée quant à la ligne à suivre. Il pensa rapidement aux différentes options. Qu'est ce qui pouvait causer l'invisibilité ? « J'essayais un charme d'invisibilité, Professeur. » Il baissa les yeux un moment avant de regarder le Directeur avec un air déçu. « Et il se trouve que je l'ai mal lancé. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent encore plus. « En effet. Donc ceci est le fâcheux résultat d'un charme mal lancé, et vous n'êtes donc pas en train de vous tenir devant moi, tout nu ? »

Fred acquiesça fermement. « Exactement, Professeur. » Un charme mal lancé ne devrait pas trop lui apporter de problème. Par contre courir à travers le château totalement nu...

Avant qu'un autre mot ne puisse être dit, Peeves arriva dans le corridor avec entrain, en ricanant. L'esprit frappeur avait une hallebarde qu'il avait dû piquer à une armure. Il traînait la grosse arme par la poignée, la lourde pointe de la lame faisant un potin du diable en traînant au sol. L'esprit frappeur s'arrêta en voyant l'étudiant nu et le directeur dans le corridor devant lui. Etudiant le tableau pendant un moment, un large sourire apparut, il laissât tomber l'arme au sol, et fila en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Fred pâlit. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire ce que Peeves allait faire de cette information. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose à propos de l'incontrôlable esprit frappeur. Sa situation actuelle, cependant, pouvait s'améliorer.

« Professeur, pouvez vous m'excuser ? Mon livre de charme est dans mon dortoir, et si je pouvais juste - »

Avec un regard lointain, Dumbledore l'interrompit doucement, « Ca me rappelle une situation semblable dans laquelle je me suis trouvé il y a un peu près vingt ans. Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune des Gryffindors. » Il observa le corridor d'un bout à l'autre et continua, « Exactement ici en fait. J'avais trouvé un étudiant courant. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé. »

Un flot de Gryffondor, mené par trois Weasley, un Potter, et une Granger, déboula au bout du corridor avec Peeves slalomant au dessus de leur tête souriant comme un dingue. Fred cacha de ses mains les endroits stratégiques et s'adossa au mur du corridor. Peeves s'égosilla, « Qu'est ce que Peeves vous disait ? Le Maigreux s'est fait attraper tout nu par le directeur ! »

Dumbledore, pendant ce temps, continuait de discourir, en observant le plafond, « Sa réponse était qu'il testait une nouvelle cape d'invisibilité qu'il essayait de créer. »

La plupart des filles pouffaient, à l'exception de Hermione qui lançait un regard désapprobateur et furieux, et d'Angelina qui appréciait visiblement ce qu'elle voyait. Tandis que la plupart des garçons riaient de voir un des Maîtres Blagueurs en Chef de Poudlard se faire attraper sans son pantalon. George souriait plus largement que tout les autres réunis.

Fred tenta de lancer un sort impardonnable sans baguette sur son jumeau. Il se contenta d'un regard lourd de sens quand ça ne fonctionna pas.

"Je lui avais donné des points pour ses essais à produire une cape d'invisibilité. Il était très attentif. Je me demande s'il a jamais réussi à en créer une."

Un éclat de lumière attira l'attention de tout le monde sauf celle de Dumbledore. Colin Crivey abaissa son appareil photo avec un grand sourire.

"Crivey," Grogna Fred, "Si tu ne me donnes pas cet appareil tout de suite -"

"Je te protégerai, Colin," Interrompit George, "Uniquement si tu me donnes une copie de cette photo."

Colin fit un signe de la tête à George avant de demander, "Qui d'autre veut une copie ? " Beaucoup des étudiants, pour la plupart des filles, donnèrent leurs noms toutes en même temps à Colin.

"En fait, Mr Weasley," Recommença Dumbledore après un silence où il s'interrogea, "Je vous donnerai le même conseil que je lui ai donné." Enlevant sa cape, Dumbledore recouvrit Fred avec style.

"Je suis désolé que votre expérience n'ait pas marché. Retournez dans votre dortoir pour vous couvrir, Monsieur Black."

* * *

_MERCI A **DREYD** POUR SA RELECTURE AVISEE_

_

* * *

_

_Merci pour les reviews à **nfertiti**, ma **titou** chou,**dreyd**, **axoo**, et **onalurca**_

_**

* * *

**_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	3. Un dernier retour à Privet Drive

_Traduction de '**Miscellaneous Magic**' de **Ryan Chessman aka Crys**. _

_Les sept one shot ne sont pas reliés entre eux._

_

* * *

_

_Tout appartient à JKR, évidemment._

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter descendait Privet Drive confiant.

Atteignant sa destination, il s'arrêta devant le numéro quatre et observa la maison. Le gazon que l'Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia lui faisaient couper deux fois par semaine, la satané voiture qu'ils lui faisaient laver presque tous les jours, les plates-bandes de fleurs qu'il fallait toujours désherber. Son visage se fit plus vague tandis que sa mémoire dérivait. Tondre, laver, sarcler, faire à manger, nettoyer... La liste des corvées qu'il avait à faire était pratiquement sans fin.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une condition approchant la famine et un constant harcèlement verbal et mental. Le harcèlement physique était là aussi, mais pas continuellement. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire ses corvées avec un bras cassé.

Il y avait une raison à tout ça, se rappela-t'il. La protection du sang de sa famille qu'ils donnaient dans l'ignorance et involontairement pour qu'il puisse vivre suffisamment vieux pour finir la Guerre. Avoir survécu à tout ça relevait du miracle pour lui.

Se sortant de ses pensées morbides, de sa nostalgie, il approcha de la porte et sonna.

Ca faisait quatre ans après tout. Il pouvait tout de même agir comme une personne civilisée le temps qu'il serait là. C'était pour cette raison qu'il portait des vêtements moldus.

Dudley ouvrit la porte. Quand il vit qui était sur le pas de la porte, sa mâchoire tomba au sol.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé. "Tu ne m'as sûrement pas oublié, cousin ?" demanda t'il calmement, passant devant son cousin toujours aussi énorme. "Au fait, je vois que les félicitations sont d'actualités. Je constate que tu as enfin besoin d'un rasoir."

Debout dans le salon, Harry observa son environnement pendant un moment. Tout était exactement au même endroit que lorsqu'il était parti. C'était vraiment étonnant de voir que la Guerre avait si peu affecté les moldus. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la porte du placard sous l'escalier. Il s'arrêta et, outre l'imperceptible froncement des yeux, il resta impassible.

"Qu- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, l'anormal ?" Demanda Dudley avec un temps de retard.

Harry retourna son attention vers son cousin. "Je suis venu chercher les affaires que j'avais laissé. Après tout, les circonstances ont fait que j'ai du partir brutalement en laissant mes affaires ici et-"

"TOI ! " beugla l'oncle Vernon, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. "Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais en revenant ici espèce de bon à rien, anormal ?»

"Comme je le disais à votre fils, Dursley, je suis revenu prendre mes affaires. Je vous assure que je quitterai aussi vite que possible une fois que je les aurais."

"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que nous les avons gardées, sale gosse insolant ?"

Pas une question sur l'endroit ou il avait été ou comment il allait. Pas un mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry s'attendait à mieux, en même temps.

"Je suis sûr que vous avez essayé de les jeter ou de les brûler," acquiesça t'il, sûr de lui. "Alors, où sont elles ?" Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. La série de charmes que le professeur Flitwick lui avait appris durant sa sixième année (et immédiatement lancé sur ses possessions les plus importantes) était à l'épreuve des coups, de la découpe, du feu, et de toutes tentatives de les jeter. Quelle merveilleuse chose que la magie.

Harry imagina brièvement l'oncle Vernon essayant de brûler futilement sa malle pour se divertir. Le charme de Repousse Flamme avait dû le rendre dingue.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas énerver son bon à rien de neveu, Vernon Dursley grogna et indiqua le placard qui avait servi de chambre à Harry pendant presque dix ans.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter," Murmura Harry. Il frappa dans ses mains soudainement et appela, "Dobby ! "

Avec un grand 'crack', Dobby l'elfe de maison apparut. Vernon et Dudley sursautèrent à son arrivée inattendue. "Harry Potter m'a appelé, Maître ?" demanda Dobby.

"Oui." Avec un simple geste, la porte du placard s'ouvrit. "Mes affaires devraient être là dedans. Peux tu, s'il te plait, les ramener au Manoir."

Dobby s'inclina. "Comme vous voulez Maître." Il se dépêcha de traverser la pièce et évacua les détritus que les Dursley avaient jetés sur ses affaires de cours. Tout ce qui n'était pas des affaires de Harry arriva dans le couloir.

"C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?" Cria Vernon, en observant l'elfe de maison bizarrement habillé.

"Voici Dobby l'elfe de maison," Répondit Harry. "C'est un ami et un de mes employés. Je serais vous je ferais très attention à ne pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait l'énerver. Il est relativement puissant. Et s'il le voulait, je doute que je pourrais l'empêcher de me tuer."

La tête de Dobby sortit du placard immédiatement, ses yeux formant des soucoupes. "Oh, Non, Monsieur. Dobby ne ferait jamais aucun mal à Harry Potter, Monsieur. Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, Monsieur."

Harry sourit en levant une main. "Je sais bien que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, Dobby. J'explique juste à mon oncle Vernon que tu es un être magique très puissant. Il n'a jamais rencontré d'elfe de maison."

Les yeux de Dobby s'agrandirent de révulsion en regardant Vernon. "C'est l'Oncle Vernon de Monsieur ?" Sans attendre de réponse, il replongea dans le placard pour finir son travail.

Vernon, évidemment, n'aima pas la manière dont on parlait de lui. "Regarde moi sale gosse ! Qu'as tu dit à... à ce truc sur moi?»

"Juste la vérité."

"La VERITE? Que connais tu de la vérité, l'anormal ? Que nous t'avons pris chez nous, petit ingrat, nous t'avons donné à manger et un abri alors que nous n'avions aucune raison de le faire ? Que nous avons toléré ta misérable existence et tes anormalités ? C'est CE que tu as dit à cette CHOSE ? »

Dobby ressortit doucement du placard, les yeux flamboyants. « Vous n'avez pas à parler à Harry Potter comme ça ! » Prévint-il d'une voix froide.

« Et pourquoi PAS ? » hurla Vernon. « Il n'est rien qu'un misérable moins que rien, » il bafouilla pendant quelques secondes, essayant de trouver une expression suffisamment méchante, avant de finir par « UN RIEN DU TOUT ! »

Une curieuse facette de la psychologie des elfes de maisons est la fascination et l'adoration qu'ils éprouvent pour les titres.

S'agrandissant de toute sa hauteur de quatre vingt cinq centimètres, Dobby l'elfe de maison, assigné protecteur et serviteur de Harry Potter, commença sa récitation d'un seul souffle. « Mon Maître est Chef de la maison Potter, Héritier de la maison Gryffondor, Héritier de la maison Black, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Vainqueur face à Voldemort, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, Tête du Magenmagot, Membre de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Membre honoraire de la Ligue Contre les Forces du Mal, Plus jeune joueur de Quidditch à Poudlard en un siècle, Ancien Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Ancien Vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, a DEUX photos dans les Chocogrenouilles, et a été élu dans Sorcière Hebdo le célibataire le plus en vu pendant trois ans. » Dobby se tourna vers Harry en total admiration.

Harry réprima une grimace. Dobby devait-il VRAIMENT inclure le dernier ?

Vernon avait ses mains sur ses genoux, penché en avant et riant tellement qu'il ne pouvait se tenir debout. « Wizz-in-ga-mat ? » Haleta t'il. « Chocogrenouilles ? Le plus en - vu des céliba - taires de Sorcière Hebdo ? » Respira-t-il péniblement avant de s'affaisser, en suffocant de rire.

En lui donnant un regard dégoûté, Dobby retourna à sa tâche avec entrain.

Harry attendit patiemment que Vernon puisse de nouveau parler.

« Chocogrenouilles ? » Demanda Dudley plein d'espoir. Tous l'ignorèrent.

Vieilles casseroles, vêtements trop grands, et les occasionnels jouets cassés continuèrent de voler hors du placard.

Essuyant les larmes sur son visage, Vernon se releva. Donnant un regard dégoûté au désordre que Dobby créait, il grogna à Harry, « J'exige que tu paies pour la garde de ton dépotoir. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Tendant la main vers son porte-monnaie, il en extrait un Gallion et le lança à Vernon.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ça, sale Mioche ? » Demanda-t-il, en l'inspectant de près.

« Ca s'appelle un Gallion, » Répondit Harry imperceptiblement.

« C'est vraiment... de l'or ? » Demanda Vernon, sans même avoir entendu la précédente réponse. Ses yeux touchaient presque la pièce, tellement il le regardait de près.

« Oui, c'est vraiment de l'or. Ca équivaut à presque cinquante Livres Sterling. C'est de la monnaie sorcière, » Ajouta-t-il.

Le visage de Vernon se plissa d'une manière singulière. Harry savait que l'aversion de Vernon pour tout ce qui était magique allait créer un grand dilemme pour lui. Il voulait la valeur de l'argent, mais ne voulait pas de ses origines magiques.

Prenant le choix pour lui, Harry enchaîna, « Garde là, J'en ai encore plein d'autre comme ça qui vienne du même endroit. »

Une fois que le sens des mots arrivèrent dans l'esprit avide de Vernon, il parla d'un ton sec, une lueur s'affichant dans ses yeux. « Toi, j'exige que - »

Harry secoua de la tête. « J'ai déjà trop payé pour la 'si-généreuse-hospitalité' dont j'ai pu profité pendant seize ans. » Il tourna la tête, « Dobby, as-tu fini ? »

Dobby sortit la tête du placard maintenant totalement silencieux. « Oui, Maître Harry Potter. Tous les effets de Monsieur sont au Manoir. »

Harry acquiesça. « Merci. Je rentre tout de suite. »

Dobby s'inclina et disparu dans un grand 'Crack'.

« Viens par ici, Sale gosse, » Recommença Vernon.

Harry leva la main. « Ne m'ennuie pas. Je pars, pour ne jamais revenir, Dursley. Ce qui, j'en suis sûr, est exactement ce que tu veux de toute manière. » Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Sans se retourner, il dit, « Vous avez entendu la liste dont m'a gratifié Dobby. Tous mes titres, salutations, et honneurs, il y en a deux autres cependant qui, j'estime, valent beaucoup plus à mes yeux, Dursley. Même vous pouvez comprendre ces termes. » Il se retourna et regarda Vernon dans les yeux. « Pouvez vous trouver lesquels ? »

« Non, » Grogna Vernon prudemment.

« Mari et bientôt Père. Longue vie à vous. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry Potter se tourna et quitta le numéro Quatre, Privet Drive pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

* * *

_MERCI A **DREYD** POUR SA RELECTURE AVISEE_

_

* * *

_

_Merci pour les reviews à **nfertiti et** **dreyd**_

_**

* * *

**_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	4. Scores de Quidditch

_Traduction de '**Miscellaneous Magic**' de **Ryan Chessman aka Crys**. _

_Les sept one shot ne sont pas reliés entre eux._

_

* * *

_

_Tout appartient à JKR, évidemment._

_

* * *

_

« Bonjour, et Bienvenue à la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard : Gryffondor contre _Poufsouffle_ !

Je vous rappelle le classement actuel pour la coupe :

Premier, Serpentard avec mille huit cent cinquante points.

Second, Serdaigle avec trois cent points.

Troisième, Gryffondor avec cent quatre vingt points.

En quatrième place est _Poufsouffle_ avec cinquante points.

Vous pouvez remarquer l'inhabituel intervalle entre les deux premières places pour les points.

La raison, et tous les fans vont s'en souvenir, dépend des intentionnelles... BLESSURES prodigués par les Serpentard aux Attrapeur, Gardien, Batteur, et Poursuiveur adverses. Tous les fans HONNETES se souviennent combien il était douloureux de regarder chacune de ses parties.

Heureusement, tous les blessés ont pu sortir de l'infirmerie en moins d'une semaine.

Et sans plus attendre, Je vous présente les _Poufsouffle_ ! Le Capitaine et Batteur _Ernie Macmillan_ ! Le Batteur _Frederck Stebbins_ ! Les Poursuiveurs _Zacharias Smith, Laura Madley, et Owen Cauldwell_ ! La Gardienne _Samantha Firthquill_ ! L'Attrapeur _Eric Summersby_ !

Et voici maintenant les Gryffondors ! Le Capitaine et Attrapeur Harry Potter ! Le Gardien Ron Weasley ! Les Poursuiveurs Ginny Weasley, Colin Crivey, et Rebecca Smythe ! Les Batteurs Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper !

Mme Bibine parle au deux capitaines, eeeeeeeeeettttt c'est parti ! Smythe de Gryffondor a le Souaffle eeeeeeeeeettttt ... se dirige du mauvais côté ???

Hey les Gryffondors ! Que faites vous ?

Oh, Sorcières et Sorciers, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il se passe ici. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ont le contrôle du Souaffle, mais ils tournent autour de LEURS propres buts. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir de bouger pour se diriger vers les buts adverses. Les batteurs de Gryffondor contrôlent les Cognards, mais ils semblent les contenir entre eux. D'après ce que je vois, l'équipe de _Poufsouffle_ est aussi confuse que je le suis par cette tactique.

Hey, Potter ! As tu perdu la tête ?

Le capitaine Potter a l'air d'être en grande conversation avec _Summersby_, l'attrapeur adverse. Aucun ne semble chercher le vif d'or à ce moment précis. Ils se dirigent maintenant vers _Macmillan_ le capitaine de l'équipe de _Poufsouffle_.

Les batteurs de Gryffondor contiennent toujours les Cognards, et les poursuiveurs et gardien de Gryffondor se contentent de virevolter tranquillement. Ils ont l'air d'être plus intéressés par la partie de tennis version Cognards que les batteurs sont en train de pratiquer, ils tiennent de leurs prédécesseurs. Mme Bibine à l'air de chercher dans les règles de Quidditch, mais elle ne trouve apparemment rien à reprocher à l'attitude des joueurs. Le reste des _Poufsouffle_ observent ce qu'il se passe, mais ils ne bougent pas pour le moment.

Les deux capitaines ont demandés un temps mort. Le capitaine des _Poufsouffle_ explique quelque chose à ses joueurs, et le capitaine de Gryffondor parle avec Mme Bibine.

Potter décolle et délibère avec ses joueurs brièvement. Ils n'ont pas atterri durant tout le temps mort et préfèrent continuer à encourager Kirke et Sloper.

Mme Bibine se dirige vers les _Poufsouffle_ pour les consulter. Toute l'équipe a l'air d'acquiescer de ce côté là. _Macmillan_ fait signe à Potter que tout est en ordre avant de monter sur son balai.

Mme Bibine fait un coup de sifflet, et le jeu redémarre. J'espère que nous allons mieux comprendre ce qui se passe maintenant.

_Cauldwell_, le poursuiveur de _Poufsouffle_ vole vers les Gryffondors seul. Les deux autres poursuiveurs traversent le terrain. Les batteurs se dirigent vers les batteurs de Gryffondor. Smythe, Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor DONNE le Souaffle aux _Poufsouffles_ ! ?

Weasley, le gardien de Gryffondor passe DERRIERE les buts ?

Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez, bande de lunatiques ? !

Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor s'éparpillent sur le terrain. Est ce qu'ils cherchent quelque chose ? Hey ! C'est le boulot de l'attrapeur de chercher le vif d'or, pas le vôtre !

_Poufsouffle_ marque facilement puisque le gardien est DU MAUVAIS COTE DES BUTS. Weasley, le gardien de Gryffondor renvoie le Souaffle AUX _POUFSOUFFLES_ ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ?

_Poufsouffle_ marque encore. Mme Bibine regarde, mais ne sanctionne personne. Les quatre batteurs contiennent les Cognards en se les envoyant les uns aux autres. Les deux attrapeurs, cinq poursuiveurs, et le gardien de Poufsouffle recherche apparemment le Vif d'or.

_Poufsouffle_ continue de marquer, assister par le gardien de Gryffondor. Cent points et ça continue.

Je crois que nous assistons au match le plus bizarre de l'histoire, mais Mme Bibine à l'air d'être d'accord sur le fait qu'aucune faute n'est commise. La folie furieuse et contagieuse ne va apparemment pas contre les règles, visiblement.

Le score des _Poufsouffles_ est maintenant à deux cent et les spectateurs commencent à se réveiller. Les fans de Gryffondors et les Serdaigles restent silencieux, mais les _Poufsouffle_ commencent à acclamer chaque but de marquer. Les Serpentards raillent juste le jeu.

Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? !

Trois cent points à rien maintenant. Mme Bibine commence à sourire, comme la plupart des joueurs. De là ou je suis, je peux voir que le professeur Dumbledore sourit aussi. Les Professeurs McGonagall et Chourave ont l'air de discuter de quelque chose. Le Professeur Rogue est totalement livide. Le Professeur Flitwick à l'air d'encourager les Serdaigles à applaudir pour chaque but marqué.

Je pense que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Cinq cent points. Les Serpentards commencent à s'énerver. Hey, les serpents ! Foutez le bordel, mais restez chez vous ! Merci beaucoup à Malefoy, l'attrapeur et capitaine des Serpentards pour ce très créatif et original salut qu'il vient de m'envoyer. Désolé mais tu n'es pas mon type !

Six cent points. _Cauldwell_, le poursuiveur de _Poufsouffle_, envoie le Souaffle vers _Madley_, le Poursuiveur, et ils échangent de place. _Madley_ se dirige maintenant vers les buts de Gryffondor et _Cauldwell_ se met à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Inévitablement, _Poufsouffle_ continue de marquer assister du gardien de Gryffondor.

Ca y'est je crois que je comprend ce qui se passe ici, mais je ne vais pas spéculer tout haut sans avoir de confirmation.

Sept cent points. Les Gryffondors n'acclament pas les buts, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être en colère non plus. Cependant les fans de _Poufsouffles_ et les Serdaigles continues d'ovationner chaque but. Les fans de Serpentard s'énervent de plus en plus par contre.

_Summersby_, l'attrapeur de _Poufsouffle_ décroche ! Il chasse le Vif d'Or ! Mais il ne l'attrape pas ? Il appelle Potter. Les deux attrapeurs et un poursuiveur de chaque équipe suivent le Vif d'Or, mais personne ne tente de l'attraper. La gardienne de _Poufsouffle_ retourne près de ses buts, et les poursuiveurs restant retournent voler autour du match de Tennis version Cognards.

Le Professeur Rogue jure sur le terrain et crie après Mme Bibine. Elle reste admirablement de marbre et le fait sortir du terrain.

Mille points à zéro. Ce doit être un écart record pour le temps passé. Pour être honnête, avoir l'aide du gardien adverse aide beaucoup.

Le Professeur Rogue crie et fait de grands gestes maintenant vers le capitaine Potter. Potter ralentit un moment sa poursuite pour répondre. Je n'envie absolument pas ton prochain cours de potion, Harry.

Mille deux cent points. Les poursuiveurs changent encore, et le gardien Weasley se frotte le bras. Le pauvre à renvoyer le Souaffle cent vingt fois déjà.

Visiblement, Malefoy, le capitaine de Serpentard fait… hum… fait son offre à chaque joueur sur le terrain. _Ernie_ sort avec Hannah, Malefoy, donc je ne pense pas qu'il penche de se côté là.

Apparemment il y a l'air d'y avoir de l'action à l'autre bout du terrain, la gardienne de _Poufsouffle_ _Firthquill_ a commencé à réaliser quelques acrobaties. Très belle boucle de Moebius. Ca a du l'étourdir un peu, je pense.

Hey, _Samantha_, fais nous l'étoile de mer, et tiens la position pour nous !

Le score continue de grimper rapidement. Mille six cent points.

Le poursuiveur Crivey de Gryffondor s'approche des zones de but, mais il n'interfère toujours pas. Presque mille sept cent points.

Il semblerait que le Professeur Rogue se dirige vers les Professeurs McGonagall et Chourave. Je parie qu'il va y avoir une conversation des plus drôles à écouter. Avec une bonne distance de sécurité bien sûr.

Mille huit cent points pour _Poufsouffle_, zéro pour Gryffondor. _Smith_, le poursuiveur marque encore un but, donnant à _Poufsouffle_ mille huit cent dix points. Weasley, le gardien lance le Souaffle à son camarade Crivey et ils se dirigent vers le sol. Ces mille huit cent dix points, mettent, par ailleurs, _Poufsouffle_ en tête du championnat pour la Coupe avec maintenant mille huit cent soixante points. Exactement dix points de plus que les Serpentards, ce qui je suis sûr est une pure coïncidence.

Le directeur des Serpentards a rejoint les directrices de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Je doute qu'il les invite pour prendre le thé. De toute façon je ferais extrêmement attention à accepter quoi que ce soit à boire venant du Maître de potions à ce moment précis, Professeurs !

Et voilà, Crivey et _Firthquill_ ont commencé le même jeu pour marquer des points, seulement cette fois la gardienne de _Poufsouffle_ assiste le poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

Les fans de _Poufsouffle_ commencent à se calmer mais continuent d'acclamer chaque but. Les fans de Gryffondors commencent à se faire entendre en ovationnant leur équipe. Serdaigle ne diminue pas ses encouragements. Les supporters de Serpentards, quand à eux, sont tous en train de crier et de faire des, hum, grands gestes. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas que Malefoy qui fasse des offres aux joueurs.

Cinq cent points, et Gryffondor change de poursuiveur. Smythe, le poursuiveur, commence à marquer rapidement.

La garde d'honneur du Vif d'Or continue de le pourchasser autour du terrain.

QU'EST CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CA ?

Il semblerait que des sorts viendraient des gradins des Serpentards, manquant de peu Potter. Il viendrait plus ou moins de l'endroit ou est assis Malefoy, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une autre coïncidence.

D'autres sorts fusent ! Cette fois du terrain et des gradins, puisque les Gryffondor répliquent aux Serpentard.

Une remarque acerbe des deux capitaines, et tous les joueurs ramassent leurs baguettes.

Ce qui ne stoppe absolument pas les supporters. Pendant un moment, les _Poufsouffle_ et les Serdaigles se sont joints aux Gryffondors. Je ne vois pas trop de mouvement chez les Serpentards de ma place. Il y a quelques blessés chez les Gryffondors, mais aucun des joueurs n'est touché méchamment.

Mille points, et les Gryffondors échangent encore les poursuiveurs, Weasley remplaçant Smythe.

J'ai perdu la trace des Professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, et Rogue. Ils étaient au milieu d'une discussion très enthousiaste quand les sorts ont commencé, mais je ne les ai pas revu depuis.

Le score continu de monter. Nous avons maintenant mille huit cent dix points pour _Poufsouffle_ et Gryffondor est à treize cent cinquante points.

Je viens de recevoir un message de Mme Pomfresh qui indique que toutes les blessures des Gryffondors sont mineures. Pour les blessures des Serpentards, aucune d'elles ne sera permanente. Je pense que nous prenons cette information à notre convenance.

Gryffondor a maintenant atteint les quinze cent trente points. Weasley, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor prend le Souaffle et se tourne vers son capitaine. Potter lui fait un geste et il accélère en flèche, IL A LE VIF D'OR !

Le score final est : _Poufsouffle_ a mille huit cent dix points, Gryffondor a mille six cent quatre vingt points. _Poufsouffle_ gagne cette partie.

Les scores pour la Coupe : Quatrième place pour Serdaigle avec trois cent points. Serpentard a mille huit cent cinquante points. Et _Poufsouffle_ et Gryffondor sont ex-æquo pour la coupe a mille huit cent soixante points chacun !

Et voici les deux équipes, avec les Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, et Chourave pour la remise de la Coupe.

Félicitations à Gryffondor et à _Poufsouffle_ !

Ooh, Vous devriez peut être aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour cet œil, Professeur... »

* * *

_MERCI A **DREYD** POUR SA RELECTURE AVISEE_

_

* * *

_

_Merci pour les reviews à **axoo, bloub, eclair ail, click la magnifique, titou, jo lupin, nfertiti et** **dreyd**_

_Réponses : Non je ne sais pas avec qui est marié Harry dans le troisième opus... Et quand j'ai demandé à Crys, il m'a sorti celle qui nous plait le mieux...  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	5. La fuyante écriture

_Traduction de '**Miscellaneous Magic**' de **Ryan Chessman aka Crys**. _

_Les sept one shot ne sont pas reliés entre eux._

_

* * *

_

_Tout appartient à JKR, évidemment._

_

* * *

_

" Professeur Flitwick ! "

La voix forte et sèche du Maître des Potions de Poudlard interpella Filius alors qu'il notait les devoirs des secondes années de Poufsouffle. Se tournant vers la cheminée de son bureau, il répondit gaiement, " Oui, Severus ? "

" Venez dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît. J'ai un... problème que vous pourrez, je pense, m'aider à élucider"

Reconnaissant l'ordre, le petit professeur se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau alors que sa cheminée faisait un pop atténué d'une communication terminé.

Faisant un signe de la tête à un groupe de Serpentard, le professeur se demanda ce que le Professeur Rogue voulait. Le directeur de Serpentard interagissait rarement avec le directeur des Serdaigle. La plupart des contacts qu'ils avaient durant l'année étaient au pire de se passer le sel pendant les repas.

Pour le moment, Filius se dirigeait vers le bureau du maître des potions puis frappa à sa porte. Sur l'invitation de Rogue, Flitwick entra et sourit au très sarcastique professeur. « Que puis je faire pour vous Severus ? »

Rogue montra son bureau d'un mouvement. « Je notais les devoirs des sixièmes années de Serpentard. En voulant noter celui de Mr Malfoy, j'ai découvert qu'il était ensorcelé. J'ai tenté quelques sorts de révélation, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver la personne qui a bien pu faire cela. Je voulais vous demander si vus pouviez en déterminer l'auteur. »

Filius l'observait avec étonnement. Rogue demandait rarement de l'aide de quelque origine qu'elle soit. En même temps pour être honnête, C'ETAIT le domaine de prédilection de Flitwick. Se tournant vers le trop grand bureau, il grimpa sur la chaise de Rogue et étudia le parchemin qui était posé entre d'autres piles de parchemins, entourés de porte-plumes et d'encriers. Ca ressemblait à l'écriture de Drago Malefoy. La signature semblait identique. Se tournant vers l'autre professeur, il demanda : « Il a l'air authentique. Comment avez vous trouvé qu'il était ensorcelé ? »

L'expression aigrie du professeur Rogue se plissa un peu plus. « Je tentais de faire ressortir une des réponses. » Au regard d'incompréhension de Flitwick, il fit un geste irrité. « Entourez 'poudre de corne de licorne' dans la question cinq. »

Clignant des yeux de confusion, Flitwick pris une des plumes et localisa les mots demandés. Une fois que la pointe de la plume toucha le parchemin d'un des coins du parchemin en question, les mots s'éloignèrent de la plume.

Souriant d'anticipation, le professeur joua à poursuivre le court paragraphe autour du parchemin. Le passage agissant comme une entité continuait de s'éloigner de la plume, les bords se tordant et ressemblant aux pattes d'un mille pattes s'échappant de la lumière. Il remarqua que les mots passaient au travers d'autre paragraphe sans s'arrêter. Pendant un moment, il cru qu'il les avait acculé dans un coin du parchemin, mais les mots s'étaient échappés de l'autre côté de la feuille. Quand il retira sa main du parchemin, les mots se redirigèrent d'eux même vers leur emplacement original.

Après quelques judicieuses expérimentations, il révéla que c'était le seul paragraphe affecté par le sort.

Sortant sa baguette, le professeur d'Enchantement effaça l'encre qu'il avait mis partout. Puis, il jeta quelques sorts de révélation et trouva rapidement une preuve d'un puissant sort de 'Fausse Ecriture'. C'était effectivement une falsification, mais brillamment réalisé.

L'observant tout du long de l'expérience, Rogue marmonna, « Ce doit être cette insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger. »

Flitwick l'observa. « Pourquoi dites vous cela, Severus ? Je ne peux absolument pas dire qui a bien pu réaliser ça. » Il était particulièrement attaché à la sorcière de Gryffondor, et il désapprouvait l'accusation sans preuve de son collègue.

Rogue fronça un peu plus des sourcils, quoique Filius aurait pu jurer cinq secondes plus tôt qu'il était physiquement impossible de le faire. « La totalité de ce devoir est correct avec pour seul exception cette réponse. Comme vous avez pu le déterminer, c'est le seul paragraphe qui réagit ainsi quand on l'approche. »

« Puisque c'est la seule réponse fausse, vous en avez déterminé que c'était Hermione qui y avait répondu ? » Demanda Filius confus.

Rogue acquiesça sèchement. « Elle est la seule autre étudiante qui peut avoir les bonnes réponses pour la sept, neuf, et dix. »

Flitwick se mordit la lèvre à cette information. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ETAIT la seule qui les avait eu bonnes, c'était qu'elle était la seule qui POUVAIT les avoir correctes. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on lui disait que Rogue n'était pas impartial dans ses cours, mais que le professeur lui même l'admette restait surprenant. Sortant de ses pensées, il acquiesça simplement aux déductions logiques du professeur de Potions.

Se retournant vers le parchemin, il jeta une série de sorts de plus en plus puissants pour en découvrir l'auteur. Il finit par apprendre trois choses : il y avait une variante de l'habile sortilège de confusion qui cachait l'information qu'il recherchait, il comprit le schéma général des sortilèges causant les amusantes capacités du cinquième paragraphe sans pouvoir la déterminer expressément, et que la personne qui cachait son identité était meilleure à la cacher qu'il ne l'était à la déterminer.

Laissant tomber, il se retourna vers un Maître des Potions dont l'irritation augmentait graduellement et annonça : « Effectivement il y a bien falsification, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la personne qui a pu la réaliser, Severus. Je suis désolé. »

Les lèvres de Rogue se serrèrent un peu plus. « Merci de l'aide. » Répondit il platement. Sous entendu, « Bien qu'absolument inutile. »

Décidant de ne répondre qu'à la réponse audible de Rogue, Filius approuva joyeusement. « Je vous en prie, Professeur Rogue. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Flitwick se retira doucement dans ses appartements, plongée dans ses pensées. En définitive il était d'accord avec l'accusation de Rogue. Il n'y avait effectivement que Hermione Granger qui pouvait être le cerveau d'une blague comme celle ci. Il connaissait quelques Serdaigle qui auraient pu créer le charme, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu les antécédents que le Trio d'or avait contre Drago Malefoy. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas son style de faire ce genre de blague, même aussi bien exécutée. Par contre si Ron Weasley l'avait entraîné dans ceci...

Ce qui rappela au Professeur de Sortilège quelque chose quand il entra dans son bureau. Sortant un parchemin vierge, il écrivit une longue lettre à Fred et George Weasley, expliquant la blague (il était sûr qu'ils apprécieraient), le résultat de l'écriture ensorcelé, et les probables combinaisons de charmes la faisant interagir. Il finit sa lettre par :

_Je suspecte fortement Hermione Granger d'être la créatrice de ce sortilège, mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Je suggérerais que vous recherchiez, confidentiellement parlant, l'exactitude de mes suppositions, sachant que vous serez plus à même que moi d'obtenir la vérité des étudiants que je ne le suis. _

_Accessoirement, je recommanderai de le commercialiser sous le nom de « La fuyante écriture ». _

_Sincèrement, _

_Filius Z. Flitwick _

Il scella le parchemin avec un sort que seul les propriétaires de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » pourraient facilement contrer.

Il se releva, et sifflota gaiement jusqu'à la volière. Il voulait envoyer ce message aussi vite que possible.

Après tout, ça ne se faisait pas de faire attendre des partenaires en affaires.

* * *

_MERCI A **DREYD** POUR SA RELECTURE AVISEE_

_

* * *

_

_Merci pour les reviews à **axoo, bloub et** **satya**_

_**

* * *

**_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	6. La figurine

_Traduction de '**Miscellaneous Magic**' de **Ryan Chessman aka Crys**. _

_Les six one shot ne sont pas reliés entre eux._

_

* * *

_

_Tout appartient à JKR, évidemment._

_

* * *

_

Un air et un sourire condescendant fermement en place et la tête bien droite, Drago Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle bondée, en ce jeudi matin. Ses laquais personnels (il savourait ce terme), Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, le suivaient dans leurs stupides servilités.

« Dégage du chemin, stupide Poufpouf, » grogna-t-il à une seconde année de Poufsouffle. Lui jetant un regard effrayé, la jeune fille détala de son passage.

Oui, tout était comme il devait l'être.

Se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle à la table des Serpentards (dos au mur, évidemment), il se servit et commença à manger.

« L'heure de la poste, » grogna Goyle.

Drago releva le nez de son assiette, et observa le groupe de chouettes entrer et se disperser, chacune portant lettres et paquets à leurs destinataires. Ne voyant pas l'hibou grand duc de la famille Malefoy, il retourna à son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette brune de l'école atterrisse devant lui avec un paquet attaché à la patte.

Sa curiosité ayant été piquée, Drago détacha avec précaution le paquet et l'ouvrit. Une poupée de dix centimètres se tenait devant lui, immobile. Elle n'avait aucune particularité, elle ressemblait au mannequin neutre d'exposition de Mme Guipure. Déroulant le parchemin qui était avec le paquet, il repoussa négligemment l'hibou de son assiette de bacon.

_Drago, _

_Je suis tombé sur ce petit objet que tu devrais trouver divertissant. Tape la figurine simplement, donne lui un nom puis une action, et amuse toi bien. _

_Par exemple, si tu as toujours voulu voir ce que Potter ferait en agissant comme un poulet, la figurine se conformera à ta demande. _

_C'est uniquement limité aux personnes que tu peux dépeindre. Par contre les actions ne sont pas limitées. _

_Sincèrement, _

_SR _

Un malicieux sourire fleurit sur le visage de Draco. Quel endroit pouvait être mieux indiqué que d'explorer les limites (les limites décentes en public du moins) de ce nouveau jouet ici et maintenant ? Le balafré et ses groupies étaient juste devant lui, baragouinant à propos de choses futiles. Maintenant qu'est ce qui embarrasserait le plus l'un des trois ?

« Hey, regardez tous ! » Attirant l'attention de l'a moitié des Serpentards et de quelques Serdaigles, Drago tapa la figurine avec sa baguette et dit, « Hermione Granger, agissant comme un castor. »

Immédiatement, des rires sous cape des Serpentards et des regards dégoûtés des Serdaigles apparurent autour de lui jusqu'à ce que Drago Malefoy baisse le regard et son esprit devînt délicieusement vide.

* * *

« Hey, regardez tous ! » 

Padma Patil releva la tête et se désintéressa du contenu de son assiette au bruit que Drago Malefoy faisait pour attirer l'attention. Même s'il était agaçant, c'était toujours profitable de savoir ce que le Serpentard fomentait.

Drago tapa quelque chose devant lui avec sa baguette et dit, « Hermione Granger, agissant comme un castor. »

Grimaçant, Padma allait retourner à son petit déjeuner quand l'expression de pur ravissement sur le visage de Drago attira son attention. Basée sur ce qu'il avait juste dit, Padma s'attendait plus à ce qu'un air amusé qu'à ce regard de convoitise. Basée sur le regard de Crabbe et Goyle, ils s'attendaient à quelque chose d'absolument différent à ce qui se passait juste devant eux.

La curiosité étant la plus forte, Padma se leva et s'avança suffisamment pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde. Scrutant au dessus de la tête de Parkinson, elle vit une version miniature du professeur Rogue. De derrière, il n'avait apparemment rien sur lui à part un maillot de bain vert et une serviette de bain. Padma écarquilla les yeux en observant ce que le mini Rogue faisait avec sa serviette.

« Pour mon adorable petite fouine, » disait le mini Rogue avec la voix de l'original. Puis il commença à chanter une chanson de Celestina Warbeck en faisant quelques mouvements... bizarres avec la serviette.

Plus le temps passait et plus les Serdaigles s'attroupaient pour observer le spectacle. Beaucoup riaient sous cape, quand le reste appelait leurs amis des trois autres maisons. La plupart des Serpentards commençaient à se sentir très inconfortable. Malefoy, lui, restait en total adoration.

Finalement, la chanson se termina et soufflant un baiser à Malefoy, le mini Rogue retourna à son statut de poupée impersonnel.

Malefoy cligna des yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière en riant à gorge déployée. Il fut rejoint par tous les non Serpentards qui avaient pu observer le show.

* * *

Essuyant des larmes de rire, Drago remarqua enfin que c'était les mauvaises personnes qui riaient. Fronçant des sourcils en total confusion, il observa la mer d'étudiants et trouva la sang de bourbe de Gryffondor étalée sur la belette. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit totalement enragée, ou mieux, s'échappant en pleurs. Mais elle pouvait à peine tenir debout tant elle riait. 

« Tu trouves ça amusant Granger ? » énonça-t-il de son accent traînant, observant les regards confus des autres Serpentards qui le regardaient.

« Immensément, » Confirma Hermione, en s'essuyant les yeux. « Merci pour le spectacle, Malefoy. Quand tu veux pour le prochain show. »

Tous les Non Serpentards s'écroulèrent de rire avant de retourner vers leurs tables.

Se renfrognant confus, Drago regarda ceux qui étaient assis autour de lui. « Quoi ? »

* * *

_Gred et Forge, _

_Mission accomplie ! Malefoy n'a rien compris avant que le spectacle ne soit fini et que Parkinson lui explique APRES. _

_Heureusement aucun des professeurs n'a vu la représentation. _

_Apparemment le cheveu de Vélane était la clé. J'emmènerai les photos au magasin la prochaine fois que je serai sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Amitiés, _

_G _

* * *

_NDTraductrice : Celestina Warbeck, c'est une chanteuse des Wizard's Wireless, groupe sorcier très connu... chez les sorciers... :p  
_

* * *

_MERCI A **DREYD** POUR SA RELECTURE AVISEE_

_

* * *

_

_Merci pour les reviews à **axoo, sara ambre, bloub et** **vivi**_

_**

* * *

**_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


End file.
